Snails
Für den Menschen siehe: Snips und Snails (EG) '''Snails' ist ein Einhorn-Fohlen aus Angeber-Trixie. Persönliches Snails ist recht naive und leicht zu beeindrucken. Er geht in die Selbes Klasse wie der Schönheitsfleckenklub. Verglichen mit anderen Fohlen ist er größer und Schlanker. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Angeber-Trixie stoßen Snips und Sanils in ihrer Eile mit Spike zusammen. Als Twilight fragt was los ist erzählen ihr die Beiden das Trixie in die Stadt gekommen ist. Von ihrer Zaubershow sind die beiden so begeistert das sie sich zu Trixies größten Fans machen die alles für sie tun, sogar eine Heu-Smoothie hohlen. Als Spike meint das er Trixie Geschichte mit dem großen Bären erst glaubt wen er es sieht, kommt Snips auf die Idee solch ein Tier in die Stadt zu hohlen. Tatsächlich finden sie einen nur ist der Bär ziemlich Sauer das man ihn weckt und fängt an die Stadt zu verwüsten. Zum Glück für alle Kann Twilight den Bären Beruhigen und nach Hause bringen. Snips und Snails werden dazu verdonnert aufzuräumen und bekommen Schnurrbärte angezaubert. In Die Showstars führen Snips und Snails bei der Talentshow eine Zaubernummer auf. Allerdings geht der Trick daneben weil Snails die Karotten mampft. Staffel 2 In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken sind Snips und Snails von Apple Blooms Loopa Hoop Tricks schwer beeindruckt. Als sich auf Apple Bloom ein zweiter Fleck bildet, der sie als Tellerdreherin ausweist, kommt der Gedanken auf das die Flecken falsch sind. Zur Prüfung werfen Snips und Snails Apple Bloom Teller und Stöcke zu die sie souverän meistert. Wie sich aber raus stellt hat sich Apple Bloom eine Form der Schönheitspocken eingefangen und kann geheilt werden. In Rainbow Dash, die Retterin sind Snips und Snails auf der Versammlung des Rainbow Dash Fanklubs. Als es darum geht Rainbow zum tollsten Pony in Ponyville zu erklären, stimmt Snails zu und behauptet das im Wörterbuch ein Bild von Rainbow neben dem Wort Toll ist. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte bewundern Snips Und Snails Featherweights neuen Schönheitsfleck. Später haben sich die beiden mit Kaugummi verkleistert und landen in der Schülerzeitung. Am nächsten Tag geben sie Autogramme und ihre Mütter haben es geschasft sie vom Kaugummi zu befreien. Einfach das verklebte Fell abgeschnitten. Als der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf der Suche nach einer neuen Story ist verkleben sich Snips und Snails absichtlich mit Kaugummi, werden aber diesmal nicht beachtet. Staffel 3 In Das Einhorn-Amulett ist Trixie zurückgekehrt um Rache an Twilight zu nehmen. Als Beweis ihrer Zauberkraft schweißt sie Snips und Snails an ihren Hörnern zusammen, Verwandelt sie in Greise, in Babys und wieder Normal. Später müssen die beiden Trixies Räderloses Vehikel ziehen. Zum Glück für Alle können die Mane 6 Trixie überlisten. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende wollen Snips und Snails Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen werden. Staffel 6 In Das Applewood Derby eröffnet Cheerilee ihren Schülern das sich die heutige Lektion um Physik dreht damit sie morgen beim Applewood Derby mitmachen können. Die Schüler sollen Rennwagen bauen und damit fahren. Es gibt Preise für den Schnellsten, den kreativsten und den traditionellsten Wagen. Snails ist heilfroh, denn er hatte schon befürchtet sie müssten wirklich was lernen. In Spiel, Spaß und Sieg hat Braeburn Applejack zu einem Eimerball Spiel herausgefordert. Da noch ein Team aufgestellt werden muss wird ein Probetraining veranstaltet. Dabei erweisen sich Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy als Naturtalent. Nur mit den Einhörnern hapert es bis Snails des Weges kommt und sich zufällig als begnadet raus stellt. Die Drei sind sogar so gut das Applejack und Rainbow beschließen sie für Ponyville antreten zu lassen. Sofort wird ein knallhartes Training aufgenommen. Sanils kommt erstaunlich gut damit zurecht. Aber Pinkie und Fluttershy wird der Druck zu viel, ihre Leistungen sacken merklich ab und schließlich türmen sie auf der Zug fahrt nach Appleoosa. Als sie sich wunder was in ihre Freundinnen gefahren ist merken Applejack und Rainbow das sie ihren Freundinnen den ganzen Spaß am Spiel verdorben haben. Nun ist guter Rat teuer aber sie haben eine Idee. Nach dem man die Flüchtigen aufgespürt hat erklären ihnen Applejack und Rainbow das sie nicht mehr gegen Appleoosa spielen müssen aber eine Trainingsrunde wäre nötig. Dabei finden Pinkie und Fluttershy den Spaß wieder und laufen zur Bestform auf. Als sich die beiden wundern wieso sie vorher so schlecht waren erklären ihnen ihre Freundinnen das Manche eben nur unter Druck zu Höchstleistungen kommen. Anderen halt nicht. Rainbows und Applejacks Fehler war es ihre Maßstäbe anzusetzen obwohl sie nicht mal spielten das hat Pinkie und Fluttershy so gestresst das sie nicht mehr richtig spielen konnten. Ist nur noch die frage was mit den ganzen Ponys in Ponyville ist die wollen das sie gewinnen. Applajack macht ihnen klar das die das nur wollen wen der Gedanken den beiden keine Angstmacht, das ist kein Sieg wert. Snials hat noch den Tipp einfach nicht darüber nach zu denken dann machen sie sich auch keine sorgen. Später in Applosa ist das Spiel im vollen Gange und es steht Fünf zu Fünf. Es wird noch mal ein Hartes Kopf an Kopf rennen doch Ponyville macht den Punkt und gewinnt. Braeburn und sein Team nehmen es Sportlich und gratulieren. Als er meint sich für das Rückspiel richtig anstrengen zu müssen raten ihm Pinkie und Fluttershy es nicht zu ernst zu nehmen, den das Geheimnis eines Guten Spiels ist es einfach Spaß zu haben. Staffel 8 In Schluss mit Schluss machen hat Sweetie Belle einen Kuchen zum Herz- und Huf-Tag bekommen. Leider war die Adresse auf dem Paket verschmiert, so das sich jetzt der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf die suche nach dem unbekannten Verehrer macht. Unter anderem versucht Sweetie Belle was aus Snips und Snails raus zu bekommen. Schwer hoffend das die beiden nichts damit zu tun haben. Staffel 9 In 2, 4, 6, – es kracht! hat Prinzessin Celestia beschlossen eine Eimerball Schulliga ins Leben zu rufen. Das Erste Spiel soll zwischen ihrer Schule der Magie und der Schule der Freundschaft stattfinden und das schon in zwei Wochen. Während Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Snails die Spieler trainieren sollen. Kann Twilight Rainbow Dash breitschlagen sich der Cheerleader anzunehmen, von denen Rainbow aber nichts hält. So wenig sogar das sie die Cheerleader ihrem Cotrainier Snips überlässt und zum Training auf dem Spielfeld geht. dort bringt Snails dem Team seinen Stil als Eimerballtorward bei, nichts tun als den Geist zu leeren. Da kommt Smolder zu Rainbow auf die Tribüne, Snips macht aus dem Team eine Reklametafel für seine Souvenirs, die beim Jubeln und Tanzen stören. Doch es interessierter Rainbow immer noch nicht und meint das sie dann eben nicht jubeln und tanzen sollen, sie hat auch keine Idee was sie sonst tun sollten. Da macht Smolder deutlich das sie der Coch ist, also sollte sie überlegen was sie tun. Also lässt Rainbow sich was einfallen. Kurzdaruf leitet Snips das Cheerleader-Training mit seinem Nichtstun und Geist leeren. Snips fänd es Rainbow versucht sich raus zu schleichen. Doch sie wird von Yona entdeckt. Rainbow meint das sie sich doch was hat einfallen lassen. Dazu merkt Smolder an das Nichts, nicht zählt. Doch mehr fällt Rainbow nicht ein. Da erinnert Snips sie daran das sie hier an der Schule der Freundschaft sind, wen Rainbow Ideen braucht kann sie jederzeit ihre Freunde um Hilfe bitten. Etwas widerwillig macht sich Rainbow auf den Weg. Schließlich begreift Rainbow das einem eine Sache nicht wichtig sein muss solange einem die Ponys wichtig sind die diese Sache mögen und formt aus den Cheerleader ein Superteam. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren demonstriert Snips Snails seine Begabung alles exzellent zu zerschneiden am geladene Feuerwerkskatapult des Schönheitsfleckenklubs und ein Feuerball erhellt den Himmel. In Verschollen macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in die Fohlenberge. Als zusätzliche Begleitpersonen sind Applejack und Rarity dabei. Unterwegs stoßen sie auf ein Waisenvogelnest. Dieser Vogel legt seine Eier in Seen. Der Legende nach sollen die guten oben schwimmen während die schlechten auf den Grund sinken wo sie alleine und unbeachtet leben müssen. In diesem Moment schlüpfen die Eier und sofort ist die Mutter da um zu deren Schutz die Ponys mit einer Welle zu verscheuchen. Das nehmen die Wandere ihr aber nicht Übel, immerhin haben sie mit dem Waisenvogel fast alle Vögel gefunden die in den Fohlenbergen leben sollen. Doch Cheerilee weiß das noch einer fehlt, man sagt das irgend wo in diesen Bergen ein Turul leben soll. Ein Vogel größer als jedes Pony mit einer Krone die älter als Equestria sein soll. Sie selbst hat aber noch nie einen gesehen. Also setzt sie eine Belohnung aus. Das Pony welches den Turul zu erst sichtet bekommt eine Woche Hausaufgaben frei. Was bei Manchen Feuereifer entfacht. Als die Gruppe weiter geht mahnt Cheerilee die Schüler noch mal dicht beisammen zu bleiben da die Pfade hier schnell verschlungen und verwirrend werden. Da merken Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo das Apple Bloom noch zurückbleibt. Sie meint etwas gesichtet zu haben, aber es ist selbst fürs Fernglas zu weit weg, um genau sagen zu können was es ist. Da bemerken Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon dass das Trio zurückfällt und wollen mal sehen was los ist. Während dessen ist der Rest der Klasse damit beschäftigt Rarity aus der Umschlingung einer Ruchlosen Ranke zu retten, der sie zu nahe kam. So merken sie nicht wie die Fünf los stürmen um den Turul zu finden. Außer Snips und Snails die gleich hinter her rennen um raus zu finden was los ist. Immer tiefer folgen die Fohlen der Sichtung in die Berge und eh sie sich versehen haben sie sich verlaufen. Sie haben weder Ahnung wo sie sind noch welcher Weg zurück führt und Tiara macht es auch nicht besser. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Lediglich Snips und Snails freuen sich das ihnen nun keiner mehr Vorschriften machen kann. Da taucht ein hungriger Bär auf. Auf der Flucht bleibt Sweetie Belle in einem Erdloch stecken. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo versuchen sie raus zu ziehen, jedoch steckt sie fest. Tiara und Spoon rennen einfach weiter. Da hat Snips die Idee. Er und Snails lockern mit ihren Hörnern den Boden unter Sweeties Huf auf und sie kommt frei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der Bär sie erwischt. Sie haben gerade wieder einen Vorsprung als sie an eine Klippe kommen wo Tiara sie in eine Kleine Höhle unter ihnen ruft. Bangen Augenblicke harren die Fohlen in ihrem Versteck aus. Zum Glück entdeckt der Bär sie nicht und verschwindet. Die schlecht Nachricht ist das sie nun total verschollen sind. Apple Bloom meint das man wohl längst nach ihnen sucht und sie nur eine Art Notruf absetzen müssen damit sie gefunden werden. Fragt sich nur wie, Signalrakten haben für den Ausflug nicht zur Ausrüstung gehört. Da hat sie eine Idee. Sweetie Belle könnte doch mit Magie ein Signal senden. Da macht ihrer Freundin aber keine große Hoffnung weil sie nur einfach Magie beherrscht, kein Vergleich mit ihrer Schwester. Aber wen sie mit Snips und Sanils zusammen arbeitet klappt es vielleicht. Also legen sich die drei ins Zeug und das Fünkchen sieht man keine zehn Meter weit. Nun hat Tiara einen Plan. Sie will den Suchtrupp ausfindig machen und dazu müssen sie hoch genug um das Gelände zu überblicken. Das Hoch hinaus soll Scootaloo übernehmen. Trotz bedenken versucht sie es und gibt alles. Aber wie üblich kommt Scootaloo gerade mal eine halben Meter hoch. Worüber sich Tiara lustig macht. Jetzt hat Apple Bloom die Faxen dicke und geigt Tiara die Meinung. Sie haben sich in den Bergen verlaufen, bald wird es Nacht, überall laufen Bären rum und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als sich über die anderen Lustig zu machen die wenigstens versuchen etwas zustande zu bringen. Nach dem das erledigt ist gibt Apple Bloom für den Klub Signal zum Aufbruch. Tiaras Plan wer an und für sich nicht verkehrt aber wen sie zu einer höheren Stelle wollen müssen sie den Berg erklimmen. Snips, Snails und Silver schließen sich ihnen an. Tiara bleibt zurück weil sie mit den Blankbacken nichts weiter zu tun haben will. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie sich eines besseren besinnt und versucht aufzuschließen. Doch dabei kommt sie der Klippenkannte zu nahe die unter ihr nach gibt. Tiara kann sich gerade noch an einem kahlen Ast fest halten. Applebloom versucht sie mit einem Stock zu erreichen. Dabei fällt sie selber über die kannte und kann gerade noch Tiaras Schweif greifen. Fieberhaft überlegen die Ponys wie sie Tiara und Apple Bloom retten können. Da entdeckt Silver Spoon einen anderen Ast über ihnen der Lang genug sein müsste um die Verunglückten zu erreichen, aber her hängt recht hoch. Silver verlangt von Scootaloo darauf zu fliegen, dafür bräuchte sie jedoch Unterstützung. Sweetie Belle, Snips und Snails wollen sie mit ihrer Magie ein Stück anheben. Mit Silver Spoon als Startrampe kommt Scootaloo tatsächlich an den Ast ran, der abbricht. Zum Glück reicht das Stück bis zu Tiara und mit vereinten Kräften kann man die Zwei rauf ziehen. Jedoch können sie nur kurz verschnaufen, dann fängt es an zu regnen und sie müssen immer noch Höher um nach dem Suchtrupp Ausschau halten zu können. Das der Regen teile der Klippe abwäscht ist ein gutes Argument für die anderen los zu ziehen. Etwas später hört der Regen wieder auf und man hat die verschneiten Höhen des Berges erreicht. Doch von einem Suchtrupp ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Apple Bloom bleibt da bei das man bestimmt nach ihnen sucht. Aber vor Morgen Früh wird es nichts mehr also müssen sie einen Unterschlupf finden. Da kommt eine Höhle gerade recht, in der sich auch genug Material findet mit dem Snips und Snails ein Feuer machen können, eine der wenigen Sachen die sie mit ihrer Magie hinkriegen. Wenig später hat man geprüft was alles an Proviant da ist. Da geraten Tiara, Spoon, Snips und Snails in Streit über die Qualität weil den Mädchen die Schokofrösche nicht gut genug sind. Da geht Apple Bloom dazwischen und stellt die Frage, warum sich Tiara und Spoon immer aufführen müssen als wären sie besser als alle anderen. Antwort weil sie es sind. Großer Schock. Tiara und Spoon merken in was für einen Fettnapf sie getreten haben und erklären das man es ihnen eben immer gesagt hat. Sie entstammen zwei der reichsten Familien in Ponyville, die sie jeden Tag repräsentieren. Man hat gewisse Erwartungen an sie, die erfüllt werden wollen. Was manchmal ganz schön hart ist. Sie erwarten nicht das die anderen das Verstehen. Darüber kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub nur Müde lächeln. Den ihre großen Schwestern retten regelmäßig Equestria vor der totalen Auslöschung und sind die besten Freundinnen einer Prinzessin. Dabei macht es Rarity so elegant das nicht mal eine Strähne ihrer Mähne Verrutscht und Applejack lässt trotzdem die Arbeit auf der Farm nicht schleifen. Rainbow Dash ist die Beste Fliegerin von Equestria und Scootaloo kommt kaum an einen Ast ran. Wie soll man da bitte mithalten. So haben das Tiara und Spoon noch gar nicht gesehen, wer hätte auch gedacht das Ponys ohne Tonnen von Geld Probleme haben. Da melden sich Snips und Snails zu Worte, alle behandeln sie wie die Dorftrottel dabei haben sie auch Gefühle und was haben sie schon jemals jemanden getan. Darauf erinnert Scootaloo sie daran wie sie mal fast Ponyville zerstörten, in dem sie den kleinen Bären in die Stadt gelockt haben. (Siehe: Angeber-Trixie) Über die alte Geschichte kann man nur noch lachen. Apple Bloom erkennt da sie alle vielleicht doch nicht alle so verschieden sind. Da lässt Tiergeheule die Kinder ahnen das es eine lange Nacht wird. Als Apple Bloom am nächsten Morgen aufwacht hält Tiara vor der Höhle schon Ausschau. In diesem Moment erscheint der Turul dessen Ruf auch die anderen aus dem Schlaf reißt. Doch ist er schon weg als sie dazu stoßen. Dafür taucht der lang erwartete Suchtrupp auf. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps und die Wonderbolts, die Nachricht von Verschwinden der Kinder hat schnell die Runde gemacht. Aber Twilight merkt an das man sie ohne den Turul wohl nicht gefunden hätte. In Ponyville werden die Kinder von ihren Familien in Empfang genommen, die heilfroh sind das sie es ihnen gut geht. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub hat bei dem Abenteuer gelernt das sie alle im Grunde nicht so unterschiedlich sind. Und vielleicht hat ihre Beziehung zu Tiara und Spoon einen Wendepunkt erreicht. Was wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist da Tiara gerade wieder über die Blankbacken herzieht und versucht von Cheerille die Woche Hausaufgabenfrei zu bekommen. Da sie den Turul angeblich als erste gesehen hat. Snips und Snails bedanken sich wenigstens noch für die Hilfe beim Überleben, machen aber klar das sie in den Pausen jetzt nicht zusammen rum hängen. Und ein Schönheitsflecken für Geduld ist auch nicht raus gesprungen, womit in Ponyville wieder alles beim alten ist. Nur die Hausaufgaben warten noch. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag haben sich die Wonderbolts von Rainbow Dash's schlechter Laune anstecken lassen und zanken um ein Stück Kuchen. Was von den Grummeln die sie sich eingefangen haben angeheizt wird. Doch dann besinnen sie sich eines besseren und geben den Kuchen Snips und Snails. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Snips Sein bester Freund Galerie Trivia *Im Merchandise wird er auch Snailsquirm genannt. Navboxen en:Snails es:Snails gl:Snails it:Snails ko:스네일스 no:Snails pl:Snails ru:Снэйлс sv:Snails Kategorie:Fohlen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere